All or Nothing
by KutendKrazy
Summary: Yusuke is in the Makai tournament.Will Kaede have a chance to win Keiko's heart?


All or Nothing

Disclaimer: I love pepperoni pizza. *sweatdrops*

Okay okay, I do not own any of the characters here except Kaede.*heart eyes* The song all or nothing is sung by O TOWN and Produced, recorded and mixed by Steve Mac.  
  


~ ~=song

* * =denotes thought

-  - =action

+  + =POV

_ _=emphasis

\ /=time

^ ^= sound

~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~(~)

~I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize   
It's over, over~

"….and…..Ne, Keiko-san? Keiko-san?" Kaede said

"Huh? Oh, gomenasai Kaede-san. I didn't hear you." Keiko said, smiling apologetically

Kaede frowned. *I wonder what or who she's thinking about? She's been like this lately…*

~ It's not the way I choose to live   
And something somewhere's got to give   
As sharing this relationship gets older, older~  
 

His frown deepened. *Who? Has she found somebody?...Maybe..but maybe it's…Nah..Can't be..Can it?* He glances at Keiko who still had a spacey look. 

~ You know I'd fight for you   
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there   
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you   
I dont care if that's not fair~ 

"So Keiko-san" Kaede started

"Hmm?" Keiko replied only half-listening

"What are you thinking about?" Kaede asked

"Oh, nothing much" Keiko replied

*Really?* "All right then, _WHO_ are you thinking about?"

"Yusu-uh, nobody." Keiko said blushing a bit

*I knew it! That Yusuke again… Why can't she just forget about him? I mean 3 years? He's asking a girl to wait for him for 3 years?! And it's not like he'll come back anyway..* Kaede thought angrily

~Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never~ 

"Arigato for walking me home, Kaede-san" Keiko said, bowing

"No problem." He said, smiling

Once the door to the ramen shop closed though, he frowned.

~Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all~

Keade walked home, thinking. *I've heard a lot of rumors about that Yusuke…bad rumors to be specific…How can Keiko-san love a guy like that? Does she love him as much as I love her?*  

~ There are times it seems to me   
I'm sharing you with memories   
I feel it in my heart   
But I don't show it, show it~

*Right..I should ask Keiko out..then I'll tell her how much she means to me*

~ And then there's times you look at me   
As though I'm all that you can see   
Those times I don't believe it's right   
I know it, know it~

"So, Keiko-san, will you go out with me?" Kaede asked a bit nervously

Keiko looked at him as though seeing him for the first time "A date?" she finally asked

"Uhm..no..well yes! But you can bring your friends if you want." *chicken..* Kaede thought to himself

"Ok. I'll see you after school."

"Ja!" *Whew..the way she was looking at me..as if I were an alien or something..*

-sighs- *Well... I'll still tell her..even if she's with her friends!* He thought determinedly

+Keiko+

*What have I done? I accepted a date from Kaede-san! And I promised Yusuke…*

~ Don't make me promises   
Baby you never did know how to keep them well   
I've had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you   
It's time for show and tell~

*She's already an hour late!* Kaede thought *Sheesh..15 minutes more..*

\ 15 minutes later /

*I wonder if anything happened to her…*

\ 10 more minutes later /

*She stood me up! But………why?*

~ Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never~

^ Ring, Ring ^

"Moshi Moshi Yukimura residence"

"Keiko-san? This is Kaede. Why didn't you show up?"

"Oh Kaede-san, gomenasai! I forgot!" *Yeah right Keiko you forgot..* Keiko thought

"Well how about tomorrow? " Kaede asked

"Gomen ne, Kaede-san. I have plans tomorrow." Keiko replied

"Well…ok then..ja." Kaede said

^ click ^

*hmm…*  Kaede thought

~ Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all~

+Kaede+

I followed Keiko. She did have plans. First, she went off to meet with her friends that don't study in her school nor mine. Then they went to a temple. They took a long time there. Now, they're going to the beach…

~Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
No room inside for me in your life~  
 

+Kaede+

Keiko is yelling down the beach. I finally know how _much_ she loves him..Yusuke. Then..he came. He tells Keiko she doesn't need to wait any longer.

Keiko hugs him. Then she kisses him. He..was good looking. And looked..well because of the rumors I thought he looked loke a thug..but he doesn't..he was just..normal…like me.. … 

Then I understood..Why Keiko didn't _really_ show up yesterday. Why she's been spacing out lately. Why she doesn't notice me..Maybe..maybe it'll be better this way..She's happy now, and I guess that should make me happy..right? He _is_ normal like me..with only one difference..He was the one Keiko chose..Aishiteru Keiko…

~Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
It's now or never~

~Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all~  
 

AN:  R&R Please! Violent reactions, yes, flames no. You can e-mail me at kutendkrazy23@yahoo.com

Lu ya'll 

--KutendKrazy23

=)

~!~@~#

Aishiteru- I love you

Gomen/ Gomen ne/ gomenasai- I'm sorry

 Moshi moshi-hello 


End file.
